Guards
'''Guards '''are a type of NPC that spawn in missions. They patrol most of the mission and will detect any suspicious player or object. Guards provide disguises and often hinder the completion of objectives during stealth, so taking them down is essential for a successful mission. Overview Guards follow similar behaviour patterns as other NPCs. Most have a fixed route, but some might differ depending on the situation. If you spot a guard a red marker will show at their location. Behaviour Guards that patrol the area will have a few patrol points that they will walk to and then stand there for a certain amount of time. The time they stand still depends on the guard type. The patrol point they walk to is random, but they will visit each point eventually. Their route may differ if they detect anything. Guards that guard a certain location stand still and do not move. They will only move if they detect something. Stationary guards can also be camera operators. Guards will follow their regular patrols during stealth, but in loud they will turn into an enemy and open fire on any player they see. Radio Guards use radios to call in suspicious behaviour and raise the alarm. It takes a few seconds for them to call in. If the call goes through the alarm will sound and loud will initiate. A red radio symbol will show if they are currently calling in. A grey radio symbol will show if they are currently on the radio. If you knock them out or hostage them during this period you will have to answer the radio immediately. This state also makes them more suspicious of players giving them a higher rate of detection. To avoid detection you have to answer the radio call. Simply hold 'F' while looking at the guard. They have to be either knocked out or hostaged to do this. Detection Guards notice anything suspicious and there are various ways to get detected. If the guard notices something they will start walking towards it and have a grey radio on higher difficulties. Their reaction towards detection bars are different from civilian NPCs. Under 25% filled: Once gotten out of guards sight, they will stop looking at you. 25-75% detection: Will begin to stare at you, making it harder to get out of sight. 75% detection or above: Will start to follow you, may start checking in on a white radio(Makes detection faster). If the players status is "Armed", "Intimidating", "Suspicious", "Hostile Zone", guards will be very suspicious of them. Depending on the status they might also open fire after detection. If the status is "Disguised" or "Conspicuous", you will still arouse suspicion, but much slower. If the status is "Trespassing" then guards detection will freeze at 25-75% and a 7 seconds timer will start as the guard caught you trespassing and wants you to leave the area. If a player doesn't leave within that 7 seconds then the guard gets alerted. Guards will notice any suspicious objects or NPCs. If they find anything related to an NPC like a hostage, dead body or bag they will call in immediately. This also applies to destroyed objects like forced open doors or broken windows. Guards can also notice opened doors that should be locked. This will cause their detection to go up by a lot as they walk over to the door and relock it. If guards find any suspicious objects they will pick them up. They will only raise the alarm after collecting multiple weapons or tools. Guard Types |-|Security Guards = Security Guards are wearing a white shirt with a vest and grey pants. They are standard security personnel and do not have any special behaviour. They are armed with a K45. They can be encountered in The Killhouse, The Freelancer, The Deposit and The Withdrawal. |-|Police Officers = Police Officers are wearing a standard police uniform. They can only be encountered in The Freelancer. It is not known with what weapon they are armed as upon detection they will reset the player to the closest checkpoint. An enemy varient called "First Responder" can be encountered in The Freelancer and The Withdrawal, but these are always hostile to the player. They can be armed with a 480 MCS or K45. |-|Bodyguards = Bodyguards are wearing black suits and guard Ryan Ross in The Financier. These guards are different from regular guards as they stay at a patrol point much longer and their detection rate is much faster. The patrolling guards are equipped with K45s, while the guard escorting Ryan can be using a Raven on higher difficulties. |-|Steel Cove Guards= Steel Cove guards can only be encountered in The Blacksite. They wear black tactical uniforms and their behaviour is the same as Security Guards. They work for Steel Cove and are armed with an S97. There is a special variant of this guard called "Commander", who wears a black beret. |-|Phoenix Operatives= Phoenix Operatives are only encountered in The Lakehouse and they wear either a military vest or black tactical clothing. They also wear the Classic shades. They work for Phoenix and are armed with an S97. Phoenix Operatives can not be hostaged, they have to be knocked out. An exception to this is the camera operator, who can be hostaged. If you knock out a Phoenix Operative their radio will always go off and you will have to answer it. This can be disabled by taking out the Head of Security during the mission. |-|Halcyon Operatives= Halcyon Operatives are only encountered in The Scientist and they wear halcyon clothing. They also wear the Classic shades. They work for Halcyon and are armed with an S97. Similar to Phoenix Operatives, Halcyon Operatives can not be intimidated. They also use a white radio every so often, so being alert of the higher detection rate is a good idea. Falcon is a special halcyon operative that when killed/knocked out, raises the alarm instantly. Falcon also talks to his second in command with a radio, seeing a halcyon operative with a radio means its Falcon's second in command. Camera Operators Camera Operators are special variants of guards which operate the cameras found in missions. They are stationary and will not move, but they can still detect suspicious behaviour infront of them. If a camera detects an operative or suspicious activity they will get alerted and immediately raise the alarm. You can take out the camera operator to deactivate the cameras they are operating. A mission may have more than one or even no camera operators. Trivia * Guards and Police Officers were originally equipped with UP9s before they were replaced with the addition of the K45 on June 4th, 2019. * Security Guards were given new, remastered clothing by bunpunk on January 25th, 2020. * The Security Guard's outfit can be found here: ** The Watcher's Uniform ** The Kingpin's Pants * The Security Guard's clothing title of "The Watcher" is related to the fact that they are watching for danger. Category:NPCs